


Omega Law

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Barry, Alpha!Cisco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta!Caitlin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Michael Snart, Mpreg, Omega Discrimination, Omega!Hartley, Omega!Len, Omega!Mick, omega rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The governments passed a law that calls for all unmated omegas to be rounded up and sent to camps to be forcefully mated. Barry visits Len as they're cuffing him and taking Michael away, so he does the only thing he can do. Claim that Len is his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Law

“I can’t believe they’re really going through with it.” Joe said as the entire precinct stared at the large television. 

“This isn’t right, Joe.” Eddie said with a shake of his head.

Barry stood next to him with crossed arms as he saw Omegas of all ages being carted away in dark vans. “They can’t do this! Omegas have rights as well. They’re gonna get carted away. Forced into marriages. Maybe even assaulted and raped. This isn’t going to change anything.” 

“Old money, old values, Barry.” Joe said calmly. “There’s nothing we can do. The government wants to control the autonomy of Omegas and we all know who they are.” 

“Ugh, why would Alphas want this? They’re married, right? would they want to put their wives through this, their husbands? What about their children.” Barry snapped. 

“They don’t. That’s why it doesn’t matter to them. They’re married, their children are set to be married by the time they enter high school, it doesn’t matter to them because they’re not affected. The Omega Rights activists did all they could, but lost this one.” Joe replied. 

“That doesn’t make it right.” Barry seethed. 

“Son, I’m not condoning their choices and you’re definitely right, but it’s the law now. Unfortunately, we’re part of those that have to enforce this law now. Central City is very open. You know we’re going to try as hard as we can to prevent separating families and taking people in for as long as we can, but that doesn’t mean people can’t go over our head to higher forms of government.” 

Barry nodded with dark eyes. He didn’t like this one bit. “I’m heading over to Star Labs.” Barry said as he walked out the precinct doors and disappeared in a blur.

“Barry! Did you hear?” Caitlin said as he greeted him. 

Barry looked Caitlin up and down. She had bags under her eyes and looked extremely tired. 

“Caitlin, what happened?” 

“It’s fine now, but this morning police broke into my apartment. They suspected me of hiding an omega. They tried to take Mick away.” Caitlin’s eyes teared up. 

“Caitlin? You and Mick have been together for 3 years. He shouldn’t be affected by this.”

“I'm still a beta mated to an omega, Barry. People are desperate. They don’t care. They dragged Mick out the door kicking and screaming. I was able to get the paperwork together and get him out before they’d sent him to those camps they set up on the outskirts of Central. Someone must have tipped them off or thought he was living alone? I don’t know.”

“Is he okay?” Barry asked. 

“Yeah, he’s at home sleeping. He has a shift tonight at CCFD.” Caitlin said. 

“Where’s Cisco?” 

“Here.” Cisco said as he walked with a purpose into the room. 

“Cisco, what’s wrong?” 

Cisco growled lowly before he banged his closed fist on the table. “Hartley was almost raped last night!”

“What?! That’s crazy.” Barry said with wide eyes. “This law is getting out of control. It’s only been a week since they’ve started taking people and these things are happening. People thinking they can claim anyone, take anyone they want like it’s some open season!”

“Is he okay?” Caitlin asked. 

Cisco nodded, tight lipped. “I just dropped him off with Joe. Last night was horrible. I’d stayed late. He’s in heat. He didn’t think anything of going to the corner mart to get some things he needed. They’d ripped off his shirt and clawed his chest by the time I got to him. The two alphas were tearing each other apart, you guys. Just so they can fuck some defenseless omega in heat! hartley saw something he never should have and not just because people think he’s some weakling omega. No one should have seen all that blood. 

Those alphas killed each other. It took me forever to calm him down after the police got call. He couldn’t even speak, and his heat left him in so much pain already. The officers told me to ‘take care of your omega next time or maybe he’d find himself fucked out on the street.’” Cisco mimicked badly. 

“They treated him as if he was just someone to fuck. Even worse they caught him in heat told me ‘I should tie him down and fuck him good, so things like this wouldn’t happen. ’ And yes, we did fuck last night, but that was just to satiate and help him through it. Not because they told me to.   
The effects of this new law are disgusting.” Cisco spat. 

“Cisco, maybe you should mark him.”Caitlin said softly, trying to calm him down. 

“It’s not what he wants, Cait. I can’t make him if he doesn’t feel ready. He doesn’t love me and just because I am stupid in love with him doesn’t mean I’ll force him. Our relationship has been going on long enough, so that he won’t get taken by police, but that doesn’t mean others won’t try.” Barry nodded in understanding. 

“Have you checked on Len, Barry?” Caitlin asked. 

“Why would I? Len’s strong. He should be fine.” Barry said. 

“Maybe you should check on them. They’ll need some support.” 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you both then. Oh, make sure Mark and Shawna are fine. Shawna wouldn’t forgive herself if Mark was taken away, even if they are mated. Lisa’s an alpha so she’s fine, but make sure everyone else is safe.” Barry said as he flashed out of Star Labs. 

Len lived near the outskirts of Central City. He liked his privacy and the housing was cheap. He owned a 4 bedroom house to himself and his son, Michael. Barry flashed to the next house over and decided to walk to the front door. He froze when he heard Michael screaming. He ran to the house and went cold when he saw Len in handcuffs and Michael being ushered into a van with other kids. 

“Hey, Hey! What’s going on, Barry said as he ran over and removed Michael from the arms of a beta police officer. 

“Barry! They’re trying to take daddy away!” Michael screamed fearfully as tears fell from his eyes. 

“Who are you?” the officer demanded. 

“Barry Allen, Alpha, second in sub head of the CSI division at Central City Police department.” Barry bit out as Michael hugged barry tightly. “What’s going on?” 

“Sources tell us that this man is an omega.” the officer said gesturing with a thumb to Len who was currently sitting in the back of a police cruiser. “He tried to fight back and was cuffed after assaulting two officers. 

Barry looked down at Michael, still crying. They were taking Len away. Michael was an alpha. he’d be separated from Len and put into foster care. He glanced behind the man to see sadness in Len’s eyes. Barry didn’t even think.

“Why are you taking my mate away.” Barry said in a steeled voice.

The officer’s eyes widened. “You’re mate? I’m sorry sir, but this omega didn’t have any official paperwork or anything indicating that he had a mate.” 

“Officially paperwork isn’t required, officer.” Barry replied evenly. 

“Yes, I know, but nowadays everyone’s registered with paperwork.” the officer argued. 

“Just check his neck.” Barry said curtly. 

“Uhm,” the officer looked down at his paperwork. 

Barry flashed his alpha eyes at the beta. 

“Of course. Yes, sir.” the officer spluttered as he ordered the other officer to pull Len out of the car. 

The female beta pushed Len forward and bent him down so the other officer could take a look. 

“What are you doing?” Len growled. 

Barry stepped forward as the officer moved to hit him with his baton. 

“Baby, just let them look.” Barry said as he cupped Len’s face. 

Len looked at him in surprised, but bent his head so they could check. The officer looked over and found a scared bite where his neck met his shoulder and pulled away with a nod. He wrote something on his clipboard, ripped it off and handed it to Barry. 

“I suggest you get this officiated.” the beta said as he ordered the female officer to uncuff Len. 

“Of course,” Barry nodded as Len’s hands were set free. He pulled Len into a hug and made a show of scenting him as the officers left. 

“Did they catch you after masturbating or what?” Barry said as he made a face and headed inside with Michael in his arms. Len smelled like dried cum, dirt, sweat, and the other betas who’d tried to take him down.

“Shut up, Barry.” Len growled as they walked inside. 

Barry walked into Michael’s room and placed him down on the bed. He’d cried himself to sleep sometime in the exchange. He’d probably need the rest. Barry pulled the door closed and gasped when Len pulled him and pushed him against the bathroom door. 

“What was that?” Len growled. 

“Me saving your ass, Len.” Barry said as he pulled Len’s hands away from him. 

“Barry, you can’t just claim I’m your mate. They’ll want to do follow ups to prove it.” Len countered. 

“And they can.” Barry replied as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Len grabbed his hand and pulled Barry to him. Barry shivered, but stared Len down. “This isn’t just a onetime thing, Barry. This is mating as in marriage, for life. You’re still young, you can’t sacrifice that for me.” 

“Yes, I can, Len. I can’t just let the police cart you off to some omega camp to get you married off or raped!

“Like I would let that even happen.” 

“Oh yeah, like what happened with Michael?” Barry hot back.

“That was different. That was hate sex because the little bastard alpha thought he could control me.” Len raised his voice. 

“Yea, but he got you pregnant didn’t he. i don’t care if you felt power at the time for being able to dominate and alpha, Len, but you had a child! You don’t even know who the father is.” 

“I don’t need to know who the father is. Michael is fine with me as his only parent.” Len retorted. 

Barry was about to yell back, but stopped and took a breath. “Look, all I’m saying is that you needed help. I was there and willingly to vouch as your “mate”. What is so wrong about that?” 

“Barry this is a lifetime thing. You never think things through. You always jump in and think about things later. This can and will affect your life.” 

“Len, you’re my best friend next to Iris. I can’t just let you be carted away! I won’t let that happen.” Barry replied through his teeth. “If I have to give of some of my life to help save yours, then I don’t care! I’ll do it. We can do it.” 

“Barry,” Len said softly. “You can’t save everyone. That’s not how life works.” 

“But if I can, you and I both know that I will damned try.” Barry snapped. 

Len closed his mouth with a smirk. “Well, there’s your alphaness talking.” 

“Len, please. I want to help you and Michael. I couldn’t live with myself if you get taken away.” Barry said as he gripped Len’s shoulders tears forming in his eyes. 

Len closed his and took a deep breath. “Stop acting like a whiny omega, Kid. I’ll do it.” 

Barry grinned as he pulled Len into a hug. “It’ll be fine don’t worry.” Barry said as he cupped Len’s face. 

“I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you in a few hours and we can talk about it, okay?” barry said as he kissed len’s cheek lightly and flashed out of the house and to the precinct. He had to talk to Joe. 

“Joe! I need your help.” 

“Barry? With what?” Joe asked as barry ushered him into hsi lab. 

“I need you help officiating me and my mate.” 

“Mate? Barry, what did you do?” Joe demanded. 

“They had Len cuffed and in a police cruiser, Joe. Michael was being carted off to foster care.” Barry explained. 

“They just believed you out of the blue?” 

“Len had a bit mark on his neck already. It’s just a scar not a mating bite, but they believed it.” Barry explained. 

“What did Snart have to say about this?” 

“I got him to agree with it. Admittedly he’s still sort of against it. But, he’s my friend and I won’t let him get take away.” 

Joe nodded. “I’ll get the paperwork done for you. Hartley’s here. Said he was almost raped.”

“Yeah, Cisco explained the story.” 

“Barry, I don’t know, but maybe you should talk to him. We all know Hartley’s in love with Cisco, but just won’t admit it for whatever reason. He can’t keep torturing himself like this.” Joe said. 

“That’s not my call, Joe. But, I’ll talk to him. See if he’s alright after last night.” Barry said. 

“He’s in room 2.” Joe pointed. 

Barry walked into the room they were keeping Hartley in and removed his coat. Hartley was staring into his hands. Glasses skewed and hair covering his eyes. 

“Hartley?” 

Hartley didn’t move. 

“Hartley, are you okay?” Barry tried again. 

Hartley nodded and moved to look at Barry. His eyes were misty. He pulled off his glasses and wiped the fogginess out of the lenses. Barry scented the air and was surprised to find hartley completely consumed in Cisco’s scent. 

“It calms me.” Hartley supplied quietly. 

Barry looked at Hartley sadly. “Hart, why are you doing this to yourself. You know Cisco’s perfect for you, but you just use him.”

“I don’t deserve him.” hartley said as he shook his head. “He’s too perfect. I don’t know why he stays around. I just use him for sex. I tell him we’re just fuck buddies, someone to use to satiate my heat.” he sobbed. 

“Cisco loves you, Hartley.” Barry supplied. 

“He shouldn’t.” 

Barry held out his hand palm up for Hartley to take. Hartley place his hand into Barry’s and barry squeezed. “I really think you should talk to him. Your wellbeing is all he cares about.” 

“I know.” he whispered. “He got hurt last night, but the first thing I did was ask him to fuck me as soon as we got in the door of his apartment.” 

“Cisco’s an alpha, he can deal.” 

“As someone who supposedly loves him, I should have helped him. Not asked him to fuck me into oblivion without a care for his needs.” 

“Cisco’s understanding Hartley. He knew you were in heat. he knew how much pain you were in. Especially since you don’t have suppressants. You’re body is sensitive and not just because you’re an omega.” 

“You’re free to go, Mr. Rathaway.” an officer said after opening the door. 

Hartley stood up and wrapped his jacket around himself. Cisco’s jacket, Barry noticed. “Will you talk to him at least?” Barry asked. 

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“And why is that?” Barry asked softly as he escorted hartley out of the precinct. 

“You can’t tell him.” Hartley begged as they made it to the door. 

“Okay.”

“I’m pregnant with his child.” Hartley whispered and looked at Barry from over the top of his glasses. 

Barry sighed and brought his hand up to run his hand through his hair. “Congratulations, Hartley.” 

Hartley nodded his thanks as he walked out the precinct doors. Barry watched his back as he left saddly. He didn’t know what, but something had happened between Hartley and his parents. Hartley and Cisco used to be the happiest couple around before hartley was forced to go with his parents on a year long trip abroad. 

By the end of the day, Barry had all the forms ready. He greeted Michael when he opened the door and sat Len at the table so they could start. 

“Everything I have regarding CCPD pensions, healthcare, etc will be applied to you and Michael.” Barry started. They went through every piece of information together from len’s house, to Michael’s custody should Len die. 

“I still don’t like this, Barry.” Len said tightlipped as he called Michael down for dinner from the stovetop. 

Barry stroked his hand down Len’s back as he walked up behind him. “It’s just until they turn it over, Len. The law is going back into court in a few months and hopefully they’ll deny it by then. Omega rights activists have been working overtime to ensure that they can get it overturned.” Barry said as he drew circles on Len’s back through his thin t-shirt. 

“It’ll all be fine.” 

“And the mating bite?” 

“Well we don’t have to if you don’t want. I mean you have a fake enough bite already. And they wouldn’t dare check an alpha.”

“We’ll still have to do it for proof, Barry.” Len replied. 

“Then we can mate if you want to push it. I was just thinking about if you’d ever want to mate.” 

“I don’t care about mating, Barry. I’m more concerned about you.. It’s for life. I’d be your one and only mate.” 

Barry nodded. “I can deal with that. We’re already best friends.” 

“What if you meet someone you love and want to mate with in the future?” Len asked.

“I won’t.” 

“But, how do you know?” Len demanded eyes flashing as he turned around to face Barry. 

Barry stared into Len’s eyes, the blue more prominent because of his omega nature. “The person that I would want to be with doesn’t want to be in a relationship with me. They’re busy with their own life.” Barry said. 

“Barry.” Len said softly. 

“It’s fine, Len. I’ve been trying to get over them.” Barry said with a smile. “Don’t worry about it, really.” 

Len nodded. “Okay. If you want to stay over, we can do it tonight.” 

Barry nodded as Michal finally made his way downstairs. Barry smiled and motioned Michael to the table where Len was setting down their dinner.

~~~ 

Barry walked into Len’s room after tucking Michael in. He smiled when Len was already laying in bed, his reading glasses on and a book in his hand. He removed his button down shirt and jeans. He pulled on the long navy shirt that Len had left for him on the bed. He heard Len shut the book loudly and set it on the bedside table. 

Barry climbed into the bed. it wasn’t his first time sleeping with Len literally and figuratively. They’d had sex 2 or 3 times in the past before they’d become friends. Len had used it to hurt Barry when he still played out his Captain Cold persona. He’d seduce Barry using his omega prowess and end up having Barry fuck him and getting away with a heist. It’d hurt Barry a lot at the time, but he never figured out why. It wasn’t until Barry had started working with Cold that he discovered that he was in love with him. He never acted on it. Cold was too old, he wasn’t the type to settle down, he was too wild were all excuses he provided himself with. He’d tried to get over him dated more often, but after a few months sometimes weeks, Barry let them go. He couldn’t get Len out of his head. 

This. What he was doing for Len. This may have been his selfishness at the back of his mind, but he didn’t care. As long as Len agreed to it, then Barry was fine taking at least this much for himself. Letting himself be used again, but this time in a more positive way. To protect Len rather than make sure he got captured. 

“You ready?” Barry asked. 

Len nodded. 

Barry moved to straddle Len whose legs were now trapped under the bed sheets. He leaned forward and Len met him in the middle. barry set his hands on Len’s muscled shoulders to steady himself as Len wrapped his arms around Barry’s slim waist. Len, being the dominating omega he was, took control of the kiss. He bit at Barry’s lips playfully before pressing their lips together again. Barry’s eyes flashed red as he stared Len in the eye. Len’s eyes flashed blue in response as Barry broke the kiss. He trailed his lips down Len’s chin and to the junction between Len’s neck and shoulder. The same place where the previous alpha had left a scarring bite in an attempt to claim Len. 

He looked up at Len through lidded eyes before he made his bite right over the scarred tissue of the previous one. Len through his head back in a groan as Barry’s now fanged teeth broke skin. He pressed a little to draw a drop of blood and licked it up. He felt Len’s whole body shiver under him as he pulled away and lapped at the wound on Len’s houlder

Len’s eyes glowed bright blue as his body reacted to an alpha claiming him. His hands had moved to grasp at Barry’s hair. His body spasmed at the pleasure he felt from a willing bond. He’d never felt this feeling ever in his life. It was different from sexual pleasure, but his body reacted in the same way. His fingertips tingled as he felt the bond forming, felt Barry’s warm, happy spirit bond with his cold and wise one. They melded together, so perfectly that Len almost thought that Barry and him were meant to be mated. Almost thought that this wasn’t a fluke to make sure Len and Michael weren’t separated. That Barry was sacrificing his life for someone else as usual.

Barry was looking at Len thoughtfully when Len fell from his high panting. His boxer briefs were tented and Barry was smirking. “That good?” 

“Shut up, Scarlet.” Len almost. Almost flushed, but he pushed down his reaction to the omega pheromones. 

“My turn, then.” Barry said as he tilted his neck to give Len space.

Len leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist again before he dipped his head and bit at the juncture between Barry’s shoulder and neck. His bite was much gentler than the rough, alpha force of Barry’s. It was almost timid. He felt Barry shudder in his arms. He pulled away as Barry arched his back int Len’s arms and his eyes fluttered closed. 

Len looked at Barry in amusement when he came back down from his bond high. “You know, most alphas roar when they’ve been mated. Of course you would act like some distressed omega.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with an omega like alpha.” Barry said as he smacked Len lightly. He climbed off Len and made himself comfortable in the bed. He tucked himself under Len’s chin and soon both of them fell asleep. 

They knew it would be hard, what they were doing. But, Barry didn’t care. he loved Len very much. He would go to the ends of the earth for him. Even if Len can’t or won’t provide Barry with the love he wants, maybe Barry can use this to his advantage. He could seduce this poor excuse for an omega by using the omega side of hormones that alpha’s liked to forget was there. He’d seduce Len, but Barry never dreamed that Len would try to seduce him first.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this obviously ended up maybe being a world building, chaptered, AU and I suck at finishing chaptered works, so I decided to just leave it open ended. I know there's a lot of questions without answers, but I may turn this into a mini series and write up a side story explaining Cisco and Hartley's relationship, maybe some antics in Barry trying to make sure they're not caught by the government, ad him trying to seduce Len only to have Len trying to seduce him back, maybe a Caitlin and Mick thing too. I don't know.


End file.
